<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something has Changed (I Feel so Alive) by Ukiwakii FR (Ukiwakii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774059">Something has Changed (I Feel so Alive)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukiwakii/pseuds/Ukiwakii%20FR'>Ukiwakii FR (Ukiwakii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>French Old Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukiwakii/pseuds/Ukiwakii%20FR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Loki est forcé de mener l'invasion des Chitauris sur terre, il n'est pas lui-même. Il ne s'en serrait pas pris à Clint s'il avait été, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en possession de ses moyens.<br/>Car il sait ce qui protège Clint, et l'énerver n'est pas la bonne méthode pour rester en vie...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel (Supernatural) &amp; Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>French Old Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something has Changed (I Feel so Alive)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki avait beau être debout, attaché, entouré par les Avengers, il n'avait conscience que des yeux d'une seule personne. Il sentit Thor parler, et se concentrera juste assez sur lui pour jouer son rôle. Par chance, il était bâillonné, en plus des menottes qui bloquaient sa magie, et pouvait laisser la majorité de sa concertation sur Clint. </p><p>Il savait que ce dernier devait avoir senti la présence dans son esprit, le forçant à agir, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Thor activa le tesseract et Loki ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur l'archer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, une demi seconde avant que les deux demi-dieux ne disparaissent, mais ce fut assez pour que Loki puisse lire l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'archer. Il se sentit surpris par le sentiment, mais n’eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'être emporté.</p><p>Le trajet au travers du Bifrost ne durait normalement qu'une trentaine de secondes, mais le Tesseract ne possédait pas exactement le même type de pouvoir et le transport au travers du trou de vers créé dura plus longtemps. Suffisamment pour que Loki sente une présente s'approcher et le danger qui en émanait le fit frissonner.</p><p>Il recula d'un pas par réflexe, juste assez pour se mettre hors de portée de son frère. Il avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer ses réflexes, et ne voulait pas risquer de l'entraîner avec lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il eu le temps de voir l'air surpris de Thor, qui venait de comprendre que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer, avant de disparaître.</p><p>Il réapparut dans une pièce entièrement vide, dans une autre dimension qu’Asgard ou Midgard l'informa sa seidr.</p><p>“Je suis vraiment énervé.” Dit une voix calmement dans son dos, et il dut se forcer pour ne pas se crisper. “Mais Clint est en train de prier depuis qu'il a senti ma Grâce pour que je ne te châtie pas. Et je suis suffisamment intelligent pour me rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi.” continua la voix, avant qu'un homme ne rentre dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur ceux de Loki, et il pouvait voir l'immense pouvoir qui vibrait à l'intérieur. “Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait faire ça” soupira-t’il avant de poser sa main sur le bâillon qui empêchait Loki de parler et de le faire disparaître.</p><p>Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le spectre reprit le contrôle de son esprit avant qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer.<br/>
“Qui penses-tu être pour oser t’attaquer à moi comme ça ? Je suis un dieu, tu n'es qu'un misérable magicien avec quelques pouvoirs. Tu penses que me téléporter ici va m'impressionner ? Tu n'es qu'une vermine-”</p><p>Le bâillon réapparu avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa tirade.</p><p>“Ok. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un problème avec toi. Jolie couleur d’yeux. Le bleu est une nouvelle mode ?” Demanda l'autre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, mais l'intensité de son regard dénotait avec le reste de son langage corporel. “Ca va faire mal. Je ne suis pas vraiment désolé.” Et sur ces mots il posa ses mains sur le côté de la tête de Loki.</p><p>Faire mal était un euphémisme. Le pouvoir parcouru son esprit, le délivrant de l'emprise du sceptre en l'arrachant de son âme. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant une fois que Loki fut libre. Il continua de parcourir son âme, sa mémoire, faisant remonter des souvenirs que Loki aurait préféré restent enfoui au fond de son subconscient. Il fut forcé de revivre la souffrance d'apprendre sa vraie identité, celle d'être trahi, abandonné par tous, il se vit lâcher prise au dessus du Néant, et tomber, tomber, avant d'être trouvé par l’Autre et par Thanos, d'être torturé-</p><p>Il reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé.Il était agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, et pouvait sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues, ainsi qu'un corps l'entourer et le serrer dans ses bras.</p><p>“Gabriel…” Murmura-t-il, la voix cassée.</p><p>Gabriel continua de faire des petits bruits apaisant pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Loki ait regagné suffisamment le contrôle sur son corps pour se sentir embarrassé.</p><p>“Il- il faut que tu soignes Clint, le spectre à toujours de l'influence-”</p><p>“Je sais” Le coupa Gabriel. “J'irais m'occuper de lui une fois qu'on aura fini tous les deux.”</p><p>Loki sentir son corps se crisper malgré lui.</p><p>“Ne t'inquiète pas.” Murmura Gabriel. “J'ai vu dans tes pensées, je sais que c'est n'est pas de ta faute. Même si on va avoir une discussion bientôt sur tes tendances suicidaires.” Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sterne.</p><p>Caché dans le creux entre le cou de Gabriel et son épaule, Loki sentit qu’il pouvait se laisser aller et montrer des faiblesses.</p><p>“J'étais juste… Je me sentais trahi, et on m'avait menti toute ma vie… C'était plus simple de me laisser aller. Si j'avais su sur quoi j'allais tomber dans le néant, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Peu importe à quel point je déteste Thor, je ne me serais jamais pris à Midgard juste pour une vengeance. Surtout en sachant que tu aimes cette planète.” Ajouta-t’il avec un sourire qui n'était presque pas forcé.</p><p>“Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Tu sais que je serais venu te soutenir.”</p><p>“Tu n'as jamais… Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je n'étais pas comme les autres Asgardiens ?”</p><p>“Non. Je te l'aurais dit si j'avais soupçonné quelque chose. Quand on s'est rencontré, tu avais déjà commencé à manipuler la magie, et j'ai pensé que les légères différences qu'il y avait entre ton âme et celle de Thor étaient causées par ta seidr. Je ne les aurais jamais laissé te mentir si j'avais su.”</p><p>“Je sais" Répondit Loki, avec un sourire sincère cette fois. “Même si c'est compliqué pour moi actuellement de savoir à qui faire confiance, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Ça m'a… Ça m'a déchiré de l'intérieur de faire ça à Clint. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais probablement pas autant lutté, mais j'ai vraiment essayé de m'empêcher de lui faire trop de mal.”</p><p>“Il le sait. On a tous les deux conscience de l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Tu aurais pu faire bien pire.” </p><p>Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté, un signe montrant qu'il écoutait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre. “Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il va falloir que j'aille le voir et que je guérisse les derniers effets que le spectre a sur lui. Je vais te laisser l'accès à une de mes planques, que tu puisses te reposer, reprendre des forces. Je reviens une fois que je me suis occupé de Clint et d'un certain Titan.” Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux, et Loki fut rappelé pourquoi Gabriel pouvait se faire passer pour le dieu de la malice à sa place. </p><p>***</p><p>Clint Barton poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n’avait pas une seconde pour lui, d'abord lorsqu'il avait son esprit contrôlé, puis lors de l'invasion chitauri, et enfin lorsqu'il avait dû passer de nombreuses heures à se faire examiner par les médecins et les psychologues du SHIELD qui cherchaient à déterminer s’il était apte à faire son travail. Ce qui était stupide, car il aurait parfaitement réussi à tromper les tests même lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle du sceptre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le SHIELD apprenait à ses agents à fausser des tests, pour leur demander de les passer sincèrement après.</p><p>Mais il était enfin seul. Il s'était crashé dans son appartement, et s’il avait été entièrement humain, il n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à tenir debout. Même si il n'avait besoin que de deux ou trois heures de sommeil par nuit pour être parfaitement opérationnel, il avait dépensé énormément d'énergie dans l'invasion, et passer des entretiens avec des psychologues était certes amusant (Il avait un concours avec Natasha pour savoir qui arrivait à faire pleurer le plus de psy ; elle était en tête auparavant, mais il avait eu l'opportunité de repasser devant ces derniers jours), c'était également exténuant.</p><p>Il ferma les yeux, et ne les ouvrit pas même lorsqu'il sentit la grâce de Gabriel l'entourer. Il se contenta de pousser un petit soupir, et laissa sa propre grâce s'étendre légèrement, cherchant le contact avec celle de Gabriel. Ce dernier sentit sa fatigue, et l'enveloppa de grâce jusqu'à ce qu'il ai l’impression d'être dans un cocon, chaud et moelleux.</p><p>Il sentit le lit s'enfoncer derrière lui, et Gabriel lui posa la main sur l'épaule après s'être assis à ses côtés.<br/>
“Clint.” Dit il, la voix douce. “Il faut que tu restes éveillé quelques minutes de plus. Le sceptre à laissé quelques marques dans ton esprit, il faut que je m'en occupe.”</p><p>Clint fit un petit bruit mécontent, mais il se força à se tourner pour être sur le dos et donner accès à sa tête à Gabriel.<br/>
Ce dernier lui posa doucement une main sur sa tempe, et Clint sentit la sensation, presque familière, de Gabriel dans son esprit. Il ne résista pas, laissa toutes les barrières qu'il avait appris à construire tout au long de sa vie s'ouvrir. La grâce de Gabriel fit rapidement disparaître les endroits où le sceptre avait encore de l'influence. Après quelques minutes, il finit par quitter son esprit.</p><p>“Reste.” Murmura Clint, parlant Enochien sans s'en rendre compte.</p><p>“Juste quelques minutes.” Répondit Gabriel. “Il faut que je m'occupe de plusieurs choses, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. En plus, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de partir trop longtemps, j'ai laissé Loki tout seul à l'une de mes planques.”<br/>
Le dernier commentaire aurait fait rire Clint s’il ne se sentait pas aussi fatigué.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, et Gabriel quitta son appartement dans un battement d'aile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>